Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device having a ground plane antenna.
Description of Related Art
With rapid developments and applications of the wireless communication technology, various mobile communication devices have been continuously popularized on the market. In addition, multi-functional mobile communication devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers and notebook computers and so forth) bring people more convenient life. Currently, due to trend in miniature design of the mobile communication devices, an inner space of the mobile communication device is compressed. Accordingly, a disposition space for an antenna element in the mobile communication device is also limited, resulting that the antenna element needs to be miniaturized correspondingly.
However, a size of the antenna element or a clearance area cannot be reduced continuously. A major reason is that a radiation element of the antenna element is served as a radiator in general antenna design. Therefore, the radiation element of the antenna requires sufficient area for a radiation characteristic of the antenna element to meet requirements in basic communication performance. In other words, under developments in miniature design of the mobile communication devices, the size of the antenna is usually limited, and therefore influences the radiation characteristic of the antenna element.